Sur les traces de l'Anneau
by Maeva-L
Summary: La Communauté cherche l'Anneau qui n'a pas été détruit sur les Terres du Mordor, afin d'éviter que la Terre du Milieu soit réduite en esclavage par Sauron. Aileen, jeune humaine de 18ans vivant à Bree, voit sa vie basculer lorsqu'elle apprend par un mystérieux Elfe qu'elle devra faire partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau.
1. Prologue - Où aller ?

**Prologue – Où aller ?**

* * *

_Du côté d'Aileen_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'Aileen marchait, elle ne savait pas exactement où elle était mais en suivant la carte qu'elle avait volé à son père, elle pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle était encore à Eriador. Tout en marchant, elle se demandait si elle avait bien eu raison de partir. Subir la violence de son père, n'était-elle pas moins pire que celle de Sauron ? Tout le monde ici présent sur la Terre de Milieu savait qu'une bataille se faisait entre l'armée de Sauron et la Communauté. Mais elle n'en connaissait pas la cause. À bien y réfléchir, peut-être aurait-elle du rester chez elle ? C'était une possibilité, mais elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue. Elle ne souhaitait pas revoir le visage de son père et l'entendre lui dire qu'il était certain qu'elle reviendrait à un moment ou à un autre. Aileen possédait une certaine fierté qui la faisait rarement revenir sur ses choix. Mais elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de partir de chez elle quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit. Le soleil allait se coucher, et elle ne savait toujours pas où est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien aller pour se reposer en sachant que des créatures maléfiques de Sauron erraient partout. Elle n'était en sécurité nulle part, et appréhendait de fermer les yeux et de se retrouver piéger. Mais si elle ne dormait pas, Aileen ne tiendrait pas longtemps elle n'avait malheureusement pas le choix.

Assise emmitouflée dans les quelques couvertures qu'elle avait glissé dans son sac avant de partir, ses yeux scrutaient les environs. Aileen essayait de voir ou d'entendre tout ce qui pourrait lui montrer que des créatures se trouvaient là. Elle avait réussis à trouver un endroit entre quelques buissons pour ne pas qu'on la voit et qui se trouvait assez éloigné de la route principale. Elle se sentait extrêmement seule et se demandait si elle allait s'en sortir, ce qui était une chose assez improbable en pensant au fait que des orcs ou autres espèces de Sauron pouvaient arriver à tout moment. Eriador n'était plus la région qu'elle était autrefois. Personne n'était plus en sécurité, et ça Aileen en avait bien conscience. Mais tout d'un coup, elle se sentit vraiment irresponsable d'avoir pu partir alors que le danger se trouvait partout sur ces Terres du Milieu. Et où était-elle en train de se rendre ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment elle ferait pour s'en sortir alors qu'elle était seule au milieu de nulle part et avec seulement de la nourriture pour quelques jours, des vêtements propres et des dagues prisent à son père comme seul moyen de défense.

Malgré sa résistance, Aileen fini par s'endormir.

_Du côté de Legolas_

Toute la nuit, le Prince de Mirkwood n'avait cessé de faire des allées et venues dans le château de Fondcombe. Il laissait ses pensées défiler à leur guises, mais celles qui revenaient le plus souvent et qui se faisaient les plus puissantes étaient tournées vers l'Anneau et son porteur. Lui et la Communauté avaient été si proches du but, si près de pouvoir enfin détruire l'Anneau Unique, que de se dire qu'il fallait tout recommencer, diminuer son courage et son espoir. Il avait l'impression que jamais cela ne se finirait et que Sauron dirigera toujours le Mordor. La Terre du Milieu était désormais envahie par ses nombreuses créatures maléfiques, et personne n'était à l'abri de tout danger.

Legolas se trouvait dehors, admirant la magnifique vue que le Palais de Fondcombe lui offrait. Puis il sentit la présence de son ami Aragorn à ses côtés, se mettant à contempler lui aussi le paysage paisible et si merveilleux.

_**_**__Vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil mon ami ? _

_**_**__Un elfe n'a aucun besoin de sommeil, l'auriez-vous oublié ?_ demanda Legolas sur le ton de la plaisanterie tandis que son ami laissa un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

Puis les deux hommes se laissèrent emporter par le silence. Aucun des deux ne voulait discuter de ce qui se passerait dans quelques heures, et qu'elle serait la décision du Conseil par Elrond. Personne ne savait où chercher l'Anneau, Legolas se doutait donc que le Seigneur Elrond déciderait que la Communauté devra se séparer pour chercher le porteur de l'Anneau aux multiples endroits possibles. Mais se diviser, rendra la Communauté plus faible. Legolas en avait bien conscience, mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne devraient pas abandonner. Le Prince se promit qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver l'Anneau Unique et le détruire, même si les difficultés se feront nombreuses. Un Elfe n'abandonnait jamais.

__ Les forces de Sauron se déchainent. Il devient puissant. _

__ Nous devons trouver Gollum, et cela le plus rapidement possible._ Lança avec détermination le Roi du Gondor. _Nous séparer est de loin la seule solution, mais qui nous rendra vulnérable. Nous devrions rester sur nos gardes._

Legolas n'ajouta rien de plus, car les paroles du Roi étaient les mêmes que les siennes. Mais où devraient-ils le chercher ? Tant d'endroits étaient possibles sur la Terre du Milieu qu'il ne savait pas par où il faudrait commencer. Pour cela, ils devraient tous attendre le Conseil où Elrond leur donnerait leurs instructions. Lui seul était capable de prendre les bonnes décisions.

__ Allez vous reposer Aragorn, dans quelques heures nous partirons. _

Le Roi du Gondor acquiesça et parti rejoindre ses appartements après avoir posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'Elfe qui lui sourit en retour. Legolas quant à lui resta encore plusieurs minutes, savourant ses derniers instants où il pourrait le faire et se demandant dans combien de temps il pourrait revenir dans cette magnifique cité. S'il avait la chance de revenir. Car bien évidemment, la Communauté n'était pas certaine de sortir indemne de cette guerre.

Lançant un dernier regard au paysage de la cité de Fondcombe, Legolas rejoignit à son tour ses appartements en espérant que le voyage se passerait mieux qu'il se l'imaginait. L'Elfe avait le pressentiment que quelque chose d'incroyable arriverait tôt ou tard.


	2. Chapter 1 - Suivre son instinct

Chapitre Un – Suivre son instinct

_Du côté d'Aileen_

Aileen avait repris la route depuis presque une heure maintenant, réveillée par le lever du soleil. Sa nuit de sommeil n'avait pas été dérangée par les orcs de Sauron ce qui soulagea la jeune adolescente malgré le fait qu'elle marchait là où ses pieds la menaient. Elle ne savait pas où se rendre pour être en sécurité. Aileen connaissait peu le reste de la Terre du Milieu, n'étant jamais sortie de Bree. Elle était en terre inconnue, ce qui était une des choses qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et pouvait se perdre facilement malgré la carte qu'elle avait prise. Aileen ne connaissant pas toutes les créatures maléfiques que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait créé elle ne connaissait que les orcs. Elle ne savait donc pas à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Cela l'effrayait.

Puis ses pensées allaient à sa famille qu'elle avait lâchement abandonnée. Sa mère tout particulièrement. La seule qui l'avait soutenue et aidée tandis que les autres faisaient semblant de ne rien voir face au comportement de son paternel. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'Aileen se faisait battre par son père, sans qu'elle ne connaisse les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi. Ses frères - hormis celui avec lequel Aileen était le plus proche - ne se mettait jamais en travers des actes de leur père. Elle s'était toujours sentie rejetée par lui, et ne savait pas pourquoi. Cela avait toujours été sa plus grande énigme. Mais que penseraient-ils d'Aileen en découvrant qu'elle s'était enfuie ? Elle imaginait la réaction furieuse de son père, et sa mère qui essayait en vain de le résonner. Les membres de sa famille n'avaient jamais étaient véritablement liés et proches. La personne qui lui manquait le plus était sa mère. Elle aurait tant aimé la revoir, où mieux encore, qu'elle soit là avec sa fille. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Aileen s'était égarée dans ses pensées et avait effectivement baissé ses gardes.

Un grognement sourd lui parvint. Aileen se figea instantanément. Serait-ce des créatures de Sauron ? Ses yeux affolés scrutaient la forêt qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Sa respiration se bloqua d'instinct, comme pour mieux écouter l'ennemi. Elle avait l'impression que le bruit était partout à la fois, comme si elle se trouvait encerclée et qu'au moindre geste de sa part, elle se retrouverait emprisonnée par les forces ennemies. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle se mettre à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le pourraient sachant d'avance qu'elle n'avait aucune chance ? Ou se battre et mourir en essayant de se donner une chance ?

__ Si je dois mourir, alors je mourrai en me battant__**.**_ Dit Aileen avec conviction tout en sortant les deux dagues de son père, prête à attaquer la première créature qui s'approchera.

La jeune adolescente tournait sur elle-même tout en attendant que les créatures maléfiques se jettent sur elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et la peur se faisait de plus en plus présente. Mais elle ne pouvait abandonner. Sans crier gare, un orc se jeta sur Aileen tandis que d'autres sortaient derrière lui. Ils étaient en tout cinq. Aileen, à la vue de ces horribles monstres sentie une crise d'une panique se faire ressentir, et qui lui donnait envie de fuir. _Je ne pourrai les tuer seule_, se disait-elle. Aileen, sous le coup de l'impact se retrouva allongée sous la créature. Elle croisa ses yeux, et planta une de ses dagues dans le corps de l'ennemi qui poussa un horrible cri en la regardant avec haine. Puis Aileen le repoussa d'un coup de pied afin de se remettre debout tandis que d'autres se jetaient sur elle. Un cri sortit de sa gorge quand elle sentit la douleur d'une lame trancher sa peau au niveau de sa cuisse. Un orc l'avait touché sans qu'elle ne le voie, et elle abattit sa dague sans peine sur celui-ci au niveau du coup. Aileen avait déjà abattu deux orcs, mais il en restait néanmoins trois encore. À ce moment-là, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Alors, malgré la douleur qui lui faisait ressentir sa blessure elle courra de toutes ses forces dans le sens opposé qui l'emmenait vers le Mont Venteux. Les orcs à sa poursuite. À peine s'était-elle mise à courir que l'un d'eux s'abattit sur elle, et sans contrôler son geste elle se retourna et avec l'aide de ses dagues, le planta sur ses deux flancs. L'orc se laissa tomber sur elle, tout en enfonçant son arme dans l'estomac de la jeune adolescente. Aileen en ressentit une vive douleur, plus puissante que la précédente. Et instantanément, elle fit tomber l'orc au sol pour appuyer sur sa blessure et respirer. Tandis que les deux autres s'approchaient lentement d'elle, Aileen haletait et ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Elle était incapable de penser correctement et était à la merci de ces monstres étant incapable de se battre ou de se relever tout simplement. Les deux orcs ne bougeaient toujours pas, comme s'ils voulaient qu'elle savoure les derniers instants de sa vie. Puis ils se regardèrent, et comme d'un commun accord, ils partirent. La laissant là, au milieu de la route haletante et perdant du sang au niveau de sa cuisse et de l'estomac où l'épée de l'orc était restée plantée.

_Du côté de Legolas_

Au moment du lever du Soleil, Legolas assistait au conseil d'Elrond. Toutes les espèces étaient réunies autour du Seigneur de Fondcombe : les elfes, les hommes, les nains et les hobbits. Et tous se sentaient mal, à l'évocation du Conseil qui avait déjà eu lieu par le passé et pour la même cause. Il fallait détruire l'Anneau Unique. Sauf que cette fois-ci, aucuns d'entre eux n'était en possession de cet Anneau. Mais bel et bien Gollum, qui avait réussis à le voler à Frodon lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au Mordor pour le détruire. La Communauté se devait d'être liée à nouveau, pour le bien de tous. Pour que la paix règne sur la Terre du Milieu. Et que Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit à jamais anéanti.

__ Amis venus de toutes Terre, vous êtes rassemblés ici pour répondre – une deuxième fois – à la menace du Mordor. Mais cette fois-ci, l'Anneau Unique n'est plus en notre possession. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donc plus de chance de régner leur la Terre du Milieu et de réduire nos peuples en esclavage. Ce que nous ne laisserons pas faire !_ Commença le Seigneur Elrond.

__ Que devons-nous faire dans ce cas ?_ demanda Eomer qui s'était présenté à la place de son oncle Theoden mort lors d'une bataille au Rohan contre les forces de Sauron._ Nous n'avons aucune chance de retrouver l'Anneau si nous ne savons pas où le chercher !___

__ En trouvant Gollum, nous trouverons l'Anneau. Cherchons-le !___Lança Gimli en saisissant sa hache fermement et en se levant de son siège furieusement.

__ Gimli, cela n'est pas aussi simple,_ tenta de le raisonner l'ancien Rôdeur en le calmant avec une main sur son épaule.

Après l'intervention du Roi du Gondor, les membres du Conseil d'Elrond réfléchirent dans le silence ne sachant pas comment faire pour parvenir à trouver l'Anneau Unique. Les membres se regardaient tous, espérant qu'il y en ait un d'entre eux qui aurait une solution à proposer mais tout ce qu'ils virent était de l'appréhension face à ce futur qui se faisait sombre et incertain.

__ La Communauté de l'Anneau devra donc se séparer._ Décida enfin Elrond en regardant tour à tour les membres du Conseil._Partez tous ensemble au Mont Venteux, et rendez-vous à la caverne de Gollum. Si par malheur il n'est pas présent, séparez-vous et cherchez-le. Mais faites attention mes amis, les forces de Sauron sont partout sur la Terre du Milieu._

__ Et que ferions-nous si nous le trouvons Maître Elrond ? _Demanda sagement Legolas avec du respect qui ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Le Prince de Mirkwood le considérait comme un père car celui-ci l'avait toujours soutenu et conseillé depuis qu'il le connaissait mais surtout pendant la guerre de l'Anneau où leur relation s'étaient renforcées.

__ Détruisez-le. _

Le ton catégorique du Seigneur coupa le souffle à tous les hommes ici présents. L'Anneau Unique avait vécu beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il le devait sur la Terre du Milieu il fallait qu'il retourne à l'endroit où était sa place : dans les Ténèbres. Sa destruction libérera tout le peuple de la peur et de l'angoisse de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres régner sur cette terre. La Communauté ne devait pas échouer. Pas une seconde fois.

__ Seigneur Elrond, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerai partir avec la Communauté. Je suis conscient que j'ai échoué lorsque j'étais sur les terres du Mordor. J'aurai pu le détruire, j'aurai pu mettre fin à toute cette guerre mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher Gollum de s'en emparer… Je voudrai me racheter,_ déclara Frodon avec peine et angoisse. _Si cela est possible…_

Le Seigneur Elrond regarda curieusement le Hobbit avant de s'approcher lentement de lui. Les membres suivaient avec attention la scène qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux, tandis qu'Elrond s'abaissa pour poser sa main délicatement sur l'épaule du semi homme. Frodon le regardait avec de l'appréhension, pensant que le Seigneur de Fondcombe lui en veille pour s'être fait voler l'Anneau Unique.

__ M. Frodon, sachez qu'en au aucun cas je vous tiens responsable de ce qui est arrivé au Mordor. Gollum est un être sournois et qui s'est joué de vous. Mais si vous souhaitez accompagner le reste de la Communauté, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. _

Le semi homme se sentait soulagé par cette révélation. Mais il souhaitait néanmoins se racheter, pour son orgueil. Il avait échoué, alors que plusieurs peuples croyaient en sa réussite. Il pensait aussi les avoir déçus et en rejoignant la Communauté, il espérait effacer son échec. Mais l'arrivée de trois autres hobbits, Sam, Merry et Pippin pour accompagner leur camarade n'était pas une surprise pour le Seigneur Elrond et le reste de la Communauté qui s'attendaient à les voir apparaitre comme lors de leur premier Conseil.

__ La Communauté des neuf est donc reformé. _

Ainsi, toutes les races réunies se dispersèrent afin de se préparer pour ce long voyage à une durée indéterminée. Chacun se préparait de son côté, prenant des affaires utiles au voyage ainsi que leurs outils personnels. Aragorn de son côté, préférait profiter du temps qui lui restait avec la Reine Arwen, elfe et fille du Seigneur Elrond. Ce départ le peinait pour cause de devoir encore une fois la quitter, mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir la retrouver et appréhendait quelque peu le départ de la Communauté qui se ferait dans l'après-midi pour ne pas perdre de temps à trouver Gollum. Arwen quant-à-elle se sentait quelque peu attristé par le départ de la Communauté, mais assurément plus par celui de son époux. Elle espérait le retrouver sain et sauf, avec toutes menaces contre la Terre du Milieu anéanties à tout jamais.

Legolas, lui, qui se trouvait dans ses appartements, réunissait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Partir à l'aventure ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait vécu assez de batailles pour connaitre les choses essentielles qui leur serviraient et celles qui leur seraient inutiles. Il prépara avec soin son arc, et rangea ses flèches dans son fidèle carquois. Legolas était un des elfes le plus adroit avec un arc en main il excellait dans ce domaine ce qui lui valait parfois de l'admiration par ses camarades. Mais contrairement à eux, Legolas n'avait personne à qui faire son au revoir et se sentait seul dans ce moment si mélancolique mais remplit d'amour à la fois. Ce moment remplit d'espoirs et de promesses pour se retrouver. Au fond de lui, il enviait Aragorn et son amour pour Arwen. Cet amour si pur et si intense que Legolas le jalousait de le vivre. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé savoir qu'une personne l'attendait et pensait constamment à lui et de penser à elle pour se donner du courage et l'envie de se battre. Et se dire aussi que la Terre du Milieu n'était pas simplement que malheur. Que l'amour y régnait aussi. Mais Legolas avait l'impression que l'amour n'était pas fait pour lui. En 3000 ans de son existence, Legolas avait simplement connu quelques aventures avec d'autres femmes de sa race. Mais aucune ne s'était révélée être la bonne. Etant des Elfes elles aussi, il connaissait leurs attentes et leurs envies et avait toujours contrôlé ses relations. Legolas voulait quelque chose de nouveau, où tout ne serait pas déjà prémédité et sans aucun rebondissement.

Non sans un dernier regard pour sa chambre, Legolas y sortit pour rejoindre les écuries où son magnifique cheval l'attendait. Son nom était Hasufel et était un cheval elfique de robe blanche. Legolas le montait depuis le début de la guerre de l'Anneau et avait instauré une amitié entre eux, ainsi qu'une grande confiance. Jamais Legolas n'avait monté un autre cheval qu'Hasufel. Et jamais Hasufel n'avait laissé un autre homme que Legolas le faire.

En s'approchent d'Hasufel, Legolas lui murmura quelques paroles elfiques - qui avaient le don de calmer sa monture et de la rassurer - tout en caressant son encolure d'un mouvement tendre et doux. Comme tous les chevaux elfiques, l'Elfe n'avait aucunement besoin de brider Hasufel. Legolas avait pour habitude de le monter à cru, ce qui rendait le voyage plus confortable pour Hasufel mais cela permettait aussi à ce qu'ils se sentent liés d'avantage. Néanmoins, Legolas lui installa toutes ses affaires, sauf son arc qui se trouvait toujours sur son dos en cas d'attaques ennemies. En sortant de l'écurie suivit de son fidèle cheval, le Prince de Mirkwood croisa ses compagnons qui commençaient eux aussi à atteler leur chevaux. Legolas pouvait apercevoir leurs mines graves qui envisageaient un terrible voyage ce qui ne le rassurait guère. Si ses compagnons ne croyaient pas en leur quête, comment pourraient-ils réussir ? L'espoir était la clé de toute réussite. Mais cela était quelque chose dont ses compagnons ne croyaient pas ou du moins plus maintenant. Il était vrai que la Communauté de l'Anneau avait, par le passé, faillit réussir à détruire l'Anneau crée par Sauron lui-même sur les terres du Mordor et qu'à présent ils étaient las de devoir se battre de nouveaux contre ses forces ténébreuses. Mais Legolas, lui, savait très bien que si cette fois ils réussissaient à le détruire, la Terre du Milieu serait à jamais libre. N'était-ce pas mieux que de vivre indéfiniment dans l'appréhension de voir Sauron réduire en esclavage leurs terres ?

Legolas attendait sagement aux côtés de ses compagnons que toute la Communauté soit prête à partir. Etant déjà installé confortablement sur Hasufel, l'Elfe regarda avec un air moqueur son ami Gimli, fils de Glóin, qui avait quelques difficultés à parvenir à monter sur le dos de sa monture et qui grommelait dans sa barbe. Gimli était un nain qu'avait connu Legolas lors du premier voyage de la Communauté. Tous deux s'étaient vus pour la première fois lors du Conseil d'Elrond à Fondcombe. Les premières paroles qui s'étaient échangées n'étaient pas du tout amicales puisqu'au départ, les Elfes et les Nains se devaient d'être ennemis. Mais les deux compagnons s'étaient vites liés d'amitié malgré les quelques répliques provocantes de chacun.

__ Auriez-vous besoin d'aide Gimli ? Vous avez des difficultés à monter sur votre poney, et je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux d'elfe pour voir cela…_ Lança-t-il au nain sur un ton qui se voulait moqueur.

__ Un nain n'a aucunement besoin de recevoir l'aide d'un elfe ! Je me débrouille très bien seul…_

Legolas continuait néanmoins de regarder Gimli, jusqu'au moment où il aperçut son ami Aragorn accompagné d'Arwen et d'Elrond. Il se rapprocha alors quelque peu, et en profita en même temps d'hisser Gimli sur son poney qui lui faisait de plus en plus de peine. Sans faire attention aux remarques du nain, Legolas s'arrêta aux côtés d'Eomer qui regardait lui aussi son ami arriver. Gimli se plaça aux côtés de Legolas, ainsi que les Hobbits et Gandalf arrivés il y avait peu. Elrond regarda chaque membre de la Communauté d'un air sérieux et grave mais Legolas pouvait aussi y voir une pointe de nostalgie, d'amertume ou de mélancolie. L'elfe ne parvenait pas à percevoir exactement les sentiments du Seigneur de Fondcombe car celles-ci étaient complexe et se ressemblaient quelque peu.

__ Chers amis, voici l'heure de votre départ. Je tenais à remercier chacun d'entre vous pour votre courage afin de sauver la Terre du Milieu. La Communauté restera soudée quoiqu'il arrive et ne faillira pas. Je crois en vous et vous devez croire en vous. Retrouvez Gollum, prenez l'Anneau et détruisez-le. Je veillerai sur vous. _

Après quelques au revoir de dernière minute, la Communauté sortit du Royaume de Fondcombe avec regrets. Ils savaient tous que ce voyage, cette quête, était peut-être leur dernière chance pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils se devaient de ne pas échouer, et de tout faire pour retrouver Gollum, le déteneur de l'Anneau. Legolas chevauchait en tête suivit de près par Aragorn, et avait un pressentiment qu'un évènement inattendu se préparait. Mais l'Elfe restait perplexe face à ce pressentiment car celui-ci pourrait très bien être de nature funeste et il préférait ne rien révéler à ses compagnons pour ne pas les inquiéter d'avantage.

Voilà donc comment commençait le voyage de la Communauté de l'Anneau vers le Mont Venteux. Remplit de doutes, d'appréhensions, d'inquiétudes et de regrets.

5


	3. Chapter 2 - Le début de l'Aventure

**Chapitre Deux – Le début de l'Aventure**

* * *

_Du côté de Legolas_

La Communauté de l'Anneau chevauchait la route principale menant au Mont Venteux depuis plusieurs heures. Legolas n'était pas fatigué par cette route, ayant l'habitude de ces nombreux voyages mais aussi pour sa facilité à rester éveillé parce qu'il était un elfe. Aragorn, Eomer et Gandalf commençaient légèrement à ressentir la fatigue tandis que Gimli et les hobbits s'étaient endormis sur leur monture qui suivaient les autres chevaux se trouvant devant eux.

__ Nous devrions nous arrêter pour nous reposer…_ Proposa Eomer en regardant ses compagnons endormis derrière lui.

__ Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps dans notre quête. Mais il est vrai que nous en avons grand besoin,_déclara Gandalf aux trois hommes encore éveillés.

Legolas acquiesça tout en sachant que faire un voyage comme celui-ci alors que la moitié de la Communauté était affaiblie ne garantissait pas une énorme chance dans leur réussite. Comment pourraient-ils se battre et retrouver l'Anneau en voyageant dans ces conditions ? Ils devaient se reposer, pour le bien de tous. Alors le groupe encore éveillé chercha pendant plusieurs minutes un endroit où ils pourraient tous se reposer en étant aussi à l'abri des orques de Sauron. Ils finirent par trouver un endroit assez reculé de la route principale et assez vaste pour ainsi installer confortablement leur couchage.

Legolas, en voyant la fatigue se faire de plus en plus présente sur ses compagnons de voyage, se proposa à monter la garde en premier le temps que ses amis récupèrent et puissent dormir assez longtemps. Il voyait très bien qu'ils luttaient pour ne pas s'endormir. Gandalf et Eomer s'occupèrent des hobbits pour les réveiller pour qu'ils puissent dormir dans leur couchage quant à Aragorn et Legolas, ils descellaient leur monture et leur donnaient à boire grâce à l'eau qui se trouvait dans un lac non loin de leur campement.

__ Peut-être n'aurions pas dû laisser les Hobbits venir avec nous._ Lança Aragorn pour lui-même, sans faire attention au fait que l'Elfe l'avait entendu.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas où le Roi du Gondor voulait en venir. Aragorn leva la tête, ramenant ainsi ses cheveux en arrière qui le gênaient, puis regarda fixement l'Elfe qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Aragorn n'était pas stupide, il était très bien conscient que l'ouïe de son ami était plus développée que la normale, et savait donc que Legolas l'avait entendu.

__ Regardez-les, Legolas. Que voyez-vous ? _

Tandis qu'Aragorn regardait son ami en attendant une réponse de sa part, Legolas fixa son regard sur les jeunes Hobbits, maintenant emmitouflés dans le peu de couvertures qu'ils avaient pu prendre. De ses yeux d'Elfe, il pouvait voir que leurs compagnons étaient épuisés. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il pouvait aussi voir leur courage et leur détermination mais aussi leur peur et leur appréhension. Les quatre Hobbits étaient ici parce qu'ils se devaient d'être là. Et non parce qu'ils le souhaitaient. Mais par-dessus tout, ils souhaitaient arrêter cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas. Ils désiraient faire partis de la Communauté et sauver leur Compté. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux.

__ Je vois des hommes fragiles, possédant une détermination sans failles. Aragorn, ils veulent sauver la Compté et rien ne les fera changer d'avis. Si vous les renvoyez, ils chercheront un autre moyen de nous aider. Vous le savez très bien. Laissez-les essayer. Pour eux__. _

__ Legolas a raison, mon ami, _intervint Gandalf qui avait entendu tout ce que l'Elfe avait prononcé._Ils ont voulu venir avec nous. Ne les rejetez pas._

__ Je ne souhaite pas qu'il leur arrive malheur. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie Gandalf… _

__ Nous veillerons sur eux. À présent, allons dormir._

Aragorn acquiesça, même s'il avait quelques difficultés à ne pas s'inquiéter pour les Hobbits. Il était vrai que le Roi du Gondor ne les connaissait pas par cœur du moins pas comme le Magicien Blanc les connaissait. En effet Gandalf, bien avant le commencement de la quête de la Communauté, connaissait déjà le jeune Frodon Sacquet. Neveu du célèbre Bilbon Sacquet. Bilbon était un Hobbit assez âgé qui avait eu le malheur de tomber sur l'Anneau Unique, dans la caverne de Gollum située dans le Mont Venteux.

L'Anneau avait alors été en sa possession pendant plusieurs années. Jusqu'à ce que les forces du mal se réveillèrent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'Anneau furent vite liés et cherchèrent tous deux à se retrouver. Afin que l'Anneau ne retrouve pas son créateur, la Communauté fut créée dans le but de le détruire. Et que tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu vivent librement. La Communauté cherchait la paix, tandis que Sauron cherchait la guerre.

Legolas était à présent le seul éveillé. Assis au sommet d'un arbre, l'Elfe laissa son regard parcourir le paysage qui se trouvait aux alentours. Les végétaux se faisaient nombreux et obscurcissaient la vue de tous ceux qui souhaitaient voir plus loin. Seule la lumière de la Lune éclairait le paysage et le rendait moins monotone qu'il y paraissait. L'éclat de cette lumière se reflétait ainsi sur l'Elfe. Ses cheveux blonds éclatants et sa peau pâle scintillaient grâce à la Lune, le rendant plus immortel qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas pourraient croire à une apparition divine, comme un miracle. Son regard bleu azur se perdait au loin, plongeant ainsi dans ses pensées.

Pour être honnête, le Prince de Mirkwood se demandait à quoi se résumait sa vie. Il n'avait ni famille, ni compagne en cet instant présent et cela le pesait quelque peu. Et comme son statut l'indiquait, il devrait bientôt prendre la tête du Royaume de son paternel, le Bois au Vertes Feuilles. Appelée jadis, la Forêt Noire. Celle-ci avait été attaquée par Sauron vers l'an 1050 du Troisième Age, et y avait érigé une forteresse nommée Dol Guldur. Elle fut libérée grâce à Gandalf, mais aussi Galadriel et Celeborn deux Elfes appartenant à la forêt de la Lórien. Aujourd'hui le père de Legolas, Thranduil, occupait la partie nord de cette forêt. Legolas se doutait qu'il devrait diriger le Royaume de son père à un moment ou à un autre, mais cette perspective ne l'enchantait guerre.

L'Elfe ne se voyait pas être Roi celui-ci préférait l'aventure aux règles. La liberté aux devoirs. Mais ceci était son destin. Comment pouvait-il faire autrement ?

L'Elfe resta encore plusieurs minutes assis au sommet de l'arbre. Il aimait ces moments qui lui permettaient d'être seul non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas ses compagnons, mais Legolas était quelque peu solitaire. Lorsqu'il le pouvait, il n'hésitait pas à s'isoler. Etait-ce cette particularité chez lui qui le rendait ainsi mélancolique et seul ? Il était vrai que peu de personnes osaient lui adresser la parole – hormis ses compagnons de voyages – car à première vue, Legolas était un être indéchiffrable qui le rendait presque intimidant et impressionnant en même temps.

Mais la tranquillité de Legolas fut interrompue par de nombreux bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque secondes, de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il savait que ce n'était pas ceux de ses amis, car leurs foulées se faisaient saccadées et non légères. L'Elfe fronça les sourcils, et regarda aux alentours. Puis, de ses yeux d'Elfe il vit un groupe d'orques approcher.

Et ils étaient en train d'approcher de leur campement. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Legolas prit en main son arc et tira une première flèche qui s'abattit sur l'orque le plus proche. Comme à son habitude, Legolas visa avec précision car celle-ci se planta au milieu du visage de la créature. Les autres orques s'arrêtèrent de courir en voyant leur compagnon à terre. Des cris de terreurs s'échappèrent de leur gorges puis ils se mirent à courir de plus bel et plus rapidement encore.

Legolas descendit alors de l'arbre avec l'élégance et la fluidité que les Elfes possédaient et abattit une nouvelle flèche sur un orque. Chaque flèche de l'Elfe était mortelle aucune ne ratait sa cible. Legolas se trouvait à présent sur leur chemin, leur bloquant ainsi l'accès au campement. Après avoir tiré une troisième flèche, Legolas s'avança un peu plus vers eux tandis que les orques continuaient leur course. Il sortit ensuite ses deux dagues et laissa les orques arriver à lui. Malgré son habilité à l'arc, l'Elfe était tout aussi performant avec une épée ou des dagues en sa possession et se faisaient elles aussi meurtrières. Ses coups étaient eux précis et le nombre d'orques diminua grâce à Legolas.

__ Legolas ! _

Cette voix, Legolas pourrait la reconnaitre entre toutes. Il se tourna alors vers l'endroit où il l'avait entendu, et l'Elfe vit son ami Aragorn braquer son épée. Derrière lui se trouvait Gimli et Eomer. Ses compagnons se rapprochèrent de lui et tuèrent les orques qui se trouvaient sur leur passage.

Gimli n'hésitait pas à frapper ses ennemis de sa hache, les abattants de plusieurs coups sans aucun remords. Les orques n'avaient aucune pitié à vouloir massacrer les humains de la Terre du Milieu, pourquoi en aurait-il aussi ? Aucune compassion n'était présente chez Gimli, ni chez aucun de ses compagnons d'ailleurs. Mais le nombre d'orque ne cessa d'augmenter. Plusieurs d'entre eux se trouvaient agonisants sur le sol humide, mais beaucoup d'autres étaient arrivés.

Legolas et ses amis avaient l'impression que cela ne se finirait jamais.

Ils se battaient tous avec hargne et détermination dans l'espoir d'anéantir les troupes ennemies. Lorsque l'Elfe retira une de ses dagues du corps d'un des nombreux orcs qu'il avait abattu, il vit son ami Gimli en mauvaise posture en train de repousser deux orcs qui se battaient contre lui. Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, Legolas prit en main son arc et abattit un des orcs libérant quelque peu Gimli. Celui-ci étant plus libre, pu donc achever l'orc restant. La Communauté de l'Anneau avait gagné ce combat. Mais elle n'avait pas gagné la guerre.

__ D'où venaient-ils ?_ demanda Eomer curieux de leur destination.

__ Ils sont arrivés du Sud. _

__ Nous ne devons pas rester là, nous devons partir et vite. Ils vont bientôt s'apercevoir qu'ils leurs manques des troupes. À ce moment-là il saura qu'on est après l'Anneau nous aussi. Dépêchons-nous !_

La Communauté acquiesça silencieusement. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers leur campement et se dépêchèrent à assembler leurs affaires correctement. Les hobbits furent par la suite, réveillés à cause de l'agitation qui venait perturber leur sommeil. Le premier à s'être réveillé fut Merry. Il regarda ce qui se passait autour de lui avec incompréhension avant de réveiller ses amis.

__ Que se passe-t-il ?_

La voix de Pippin se faisait étrangement calme, malgré l'inquiétude qui transperçait ses yeux. Ses compagnons se trouvaient dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, ne comprenant pas non plus. Les hommes et Gimli finissaient de rassembler leurs affaires, lorsque Merry se leva brusquement et répéta la question qu'avait posée son ami quelques instants plus tôt d'une manière plus urgente sur un ton qui se valait plus élevé. Le reste de la Compagnie arrêta leurs occupations, n'étant pas habitués à ce que Merry réagisse comme cela.

Voyant que les petits hommes étaient bouleversés par ce changement de situation, Gandalf le Blanc fut celui qui se désigna pour leur expliquer.

__ Des Orcs nous ont attaqués lorsque Legolas faisait son tour de garde nous devons donc partir rapidement avant que d'autres n'arrivent. _

Cette brève explication suffit pour que les Hobbits se lèvent, et rangent leurs affaires à leur tour. Les quatre amis avaient beau être paniqués à l'idée que d'autre Orcs ne surviennent, ils se demandaient quand est-ce qu'ils auraient le temps pour prendre leur petits déjeuners habituels.

__ Vous croyez qu'ils ont oubliés que nous devions manger ?_ Chuchota Pippin à ses camarades.

Ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'Aragorn l'appela. Pippin leva la tête vers le Roi du Gondor. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, qu'Aragorn lui lança une pomme. Pippin la rattrapa in-extrémis, tout en regardant avec étonnement ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Ce simple geste lui rappela la première fois où les quatre Hobbits avaient suivis Aragorn vers Fondcombe, alors qu'ils étaient pourchassés par les Nazgüls.

Ils l'avaient rencontré au Poney Fringant à Bree, sous le nom de Grand-Pas. Aragorn les avait alors aidés et protégés afin qu'ils ne puissent pas s'en prendre au porteur de l'Anneau qui à cette période était Frodon. Prenant la route qui les menait à Fondcombe, Aragorn avait lancé une pomme vers Pippin car celui-ci s'était plaint de ne pas avoir eu le temps de manger à sa guise.

Pippin regarda alors le Roi du Gondor avec une expression d'étonnement et de reconnaissance. Ce simple geste avait démontré à Pippin que non, ils n'avaient pas oublié et que le Roi se souvenait toujours de leur rencontre. Le jeune Hobbit lui lança un sourire, qu'Aragorn lui rendit avec plaisir.

De son côté, Legolas avait fini de rassembler ses biens, et commençait déjà à harnacher les chevaux de ses compagnons afin de gagner du temps. Après cette mésaventure avec ces Orcs, le pressentiment que quelque chose allait se produire demeurait dans son esprit.

Il pensait que c'était cette bataille avec les forces de Sauron qu'il avait senti, mais c'était tout autre chose. Et cela commença à l'inquiéter de plus en plus. Quelque chose de grave se préparait-il à l'horizon ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il cela aussi fort ? L'Elfe qui était de nature calme appréhendait de savoir quel était ce problème. Devait-il en informer ses compagnons de voyages ? Pour Legolas, cela était plus prudent même s'il ne souhaitait pas les inquiéter.

Il sentit alors son ami Aragorn à ses côtés. Il leva la tête, et croisa des pupilles marron, voire même noire en fonction de la lumière du jour qui y reflétait. Le Roi du Gondor avait senti que son ami avait quelque chose il le trouvait plus en retrait que d'habitude et était toujours à l'aguet de ce qui pourrait arriver. Malgré le fait que la Communauté sache que les forces de Sauron étaient surement à leurs traces, l'Elfe était celui qui appréhendait le plus le futur.

__ Que se passe-t-il mellon-nîn? _

__ Je sens quelque chose sur le point de se produire… _

__ Est-ce Sauron ? _

__ Je ne saurai dire ce que c'est…_

Le Roi du Gondor regarda à présent son ami avec inquiétude. Rares étaient les fois où il voyait l'Elfe peu sûr de lui, et quelque perdu. Il posa alors une main qui se valait rassurante sur l'épaule de Legolas dans l'espoir que cela le réconfortera quelque peu.

La Communauté de l'Anneau était fin prête à reprendre la route. Tous se trouvaient sur leurs chevaux et poneys respectifs, quittant leur campement de la nuit. Quelques-uns ressentaient encore la fatigue qui les parcourait, ne s'étant pas assez reposés. Mais les membres de la Communauté savaient très bien dans quelles conditions seraient leur voyage quand ils avaient acceptés d'y participer. La Quête de l'Anneau faisait que commencer. Cette nuit, ne serait pas la seule nuit où leur tranquillité et repos seraient dérangés par des Orcs.

Ils chevauchaient à travers la nature dans le silence. Seuls les sons des sabots sur le chemin et la respiration des chevaux se faisaient entendre. Aragorn ouvrait la voie aux côtés du Magicien Blanc, Gandalf. Anciennement appelé Gandalf le Gris. Il devint Gandalf le Blanc dans les profondeurs de la Mine de la Moria lors de son combat contre le Balrog pendant son premier voyage avec la Communauté et Frodon en porteur de l'Anneau. Réussissant à le vaincre sur le sommet de cette montagne, Gandalf fut nommé Le Blanc est devint alors plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il sauva alors de nombreuses fois les membres de la Communauté lors des batailles contre les forces de Sauron. Comme celle du Gouffre de Helm, lors de l'Alliance nouvelle entre les Hommes et les Elfes. Haldir de la Lórien, le Chef de l'Armée Elfique fut tué lors de cette même bataille par un guerrier Uruk, dans les bras de son ami Aragorn. Cette perte fut douloureuse pour la Communauté, mais bien plus pour Legolas qui le connaissait et qui éprouvait un grand respect pour le Chef de la Lórien.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient repris la route, lorsque Legolas sentait son pressentiment l'envahir de plus en plus à chaque mètre écoulé. De ses sens d'Elfe, il essaya de voir si des Orcs se trouvaient aux alentours. Mais il ne trouvait rien ce qui l'inquiéta quelque peu. Puis d'un seul coup, Aragorn arrêta sa monture et mis pieds à terre. Les autres membres s'arrêtèrent face au comportement du Roi mais ne descendirent pas, attendant la suite.

Aragorn avança de quelques pas, et s'abaissa en regardant le sol, tout en approchant sa main vers une chose qui attira son attention. Il porta cette dernière à son visage, comme s'il voulait trouver quelque chose. En le voyant faire, Legolas se souvint alors du Rôdeur qu'il était autrefois. Avant le commencement de la Quête de l'Anneau. Il se releva, et fit face au reste de la Communauté qui le regardait étrangement.

__ C'est du sang. Il commence à sécher, mais il n'y aucun doutes là-dessus. _

__ Ahah, des Orcs ont péris ici ! _Lança joyeusement Gimli.

__ Pas que des Orcs, Gimli. Il y a eu un affrontement ici. Des Orcs y étaient, mais pas seulement… _

Par la suite, tous descendirent de leurs chevaux. Essayant de comprendre ce qu'Aragorn venait de dire. Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas et Eomer le rejoignirent très rapidement et regardèrent à leur tour ce qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. Eomer partit de son côté en remarquant des traces de sang s'éloignaient de là où ils se trouvaient. En continuant sa marche, Eomer remarqua plusieurs corps d'Orcs étendus au sol. Il ne comprenait pas… Qui avait bien pu les tuer ? Secouant la tête, il rejoignit ses camarades.

__ Des corps d'Orcs se trouvent derrière ces arbres. _

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres dans l'espoir que quelqu'un trouve une réponse à leurs questions silencieuses. Au bout d'un certain moment, Gandalf remarqua quelque chose plus loin sur leur route. Après l'avoir dit à ses compagnons, il se dirigea vers cet endroit. Il vit une épée souillée de sang provenant sans aucun doute des Orcs. Aragorn l'a pris en main et l'observa attentivement.

__ C'est du sang humain. _

__ Pourquoi donc un homme se trouverait ici ? _

Aucune réponse ne fut ajoutée à cette question. Parce qu'en effet, aucun membre de la Communauté ne savait pourquoi une personne se trouvait à cet endroit alors qu'il était visiblement envahit d'orcs ou d'autres créatures de Sauron. Legolas n'avait rien ajouté à leur échange. L'Elfe savait que cette histoire d'humain se trouvant sur les terres d'Eriador était responsable, d'une quelconque façon, de son mal être constant depuis leur départ de Fondcombe.

* * *

_**À suivre...** _

* * *

**Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont données leurs avis, et celles qui me suivent et qui lisent mon histoire. **

**Cela me touche énormément ! Surtout que cette histoire n'a pas été écrite pour être publiée ; c'était seulement pour mon simple plaisir d'écrire. Puis un jour, j'ai eu envie d'avoir des avis autres que ceux de ma sœur... J'ai trouvé que ce site était excellent pour cela !  
**

**Je voudrais m'excuser aussi pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre ; mais je voulais attendre d'avoir fini le suivant pour le faire... C'était psychologique, je ne pouvais pas le mettre avant ! :O **

**J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. L'histoire commence à s'installer doucement... :) **

**Bisous à vous ! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 3 - Le Retour à la Vie

**Chapitre Trois – Le Retour à la Vie**

* * *

**_Du côté d'Aileen_**

Aileen, inconsciente depuis quelque temps se réveilla brusquement. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se trouvait incapable de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle sentit simplement une douleur poignante au niveau de son estomac et commença à se souvenir des orcs qu'elle avait battu, et ceux qui l'avaient abattu sans aucune pitié la laissant au milieu du chemin. Se rappelant de ces détails, Aileen paniqua à l'idée d'être de nouveau attaquée.

Elle voulut se lever, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la forêt et qu'elle avait un bandage au niveau de sa blessure. Elle se trouvait sur un lit, dans une petite maisonnette en bois. Comment avait-elle pu arriver là ? Qui l'avait aidé ? Aileen n'en avait aucune idée. En regardant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir ses affaires qui se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce. La personne ne lui voulait sans doute aucun mal du moins c'est ce qu'espérait Aileen.

Lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, une personne apparut à l'entrée de la chambre, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Aileen se rendit vite compte que la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle, était tout simplement un homme. Son allure était imposante, et fière ce qui intimida tout de suite Aileen. Il avait aussi de longs cheveux blonds lissés qui lui revenaient sur les épaules et qui lui donnaient un air angélique. Puis, ce qui la frappa le plus, c'était ses yeux d'un gris clair absolument magnifique. C'était la première fois qu'Aileen voyait une personne avec une telle beauté.

L'homme quant à lui, eut un sourire en coin en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa protégée. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'elle était pour lui.

Il décida ensuite de se rapprocher d'elle. Il entra dans la pièce, sous le regard mi émerveillé et mi intrigué de la jeune fille. Il prit une chaise, et vint se poser devant elle. Il l'a regardait en essayant de trouver une quelconque peur chez elle, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers la blessure d'Aileen en espérant que sa blessure se cicatriserait bien, malgré les soins qu'il lui avait procurés.

_**_ Vous avez mal ?** _

Sa voix était suave, et agréable. Tout chez lui intimidait la jeune fille, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue. Depuis qu'il avait manifesté sa présence, Aileen ne pouvait s'arrêter de détailler l'homme qui lui faisait face. Puis elle remarqua une particularité que l'homme possédait qui l'étonnait et qui l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il avait des oreilles pointues. Des oreilles qu'Aileen n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Elle fronça les sourcils en les regardant, tandis que l'homme attendait toujours une réponse. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, Aileen baissa la tête gênée.

_**_ Hum… Un peu, oui.** _

Il sourit face à cette timidité qui le touchait. Il savait qu'elle devait sans doute se poser des questions, mais il attendait que celle-ci le fasse. Il ne souhaitait pas la bouleverser d'informations alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller et de réaliser qu'elle était chez lui. Alors il l'attendrait et irait à son rythme. Il lui fit signe de s'allonger afin qu'il puisse regarder l'état de sa blessure, et commença à enlever le bandage délicatement. Aileen le regardait faire sans rien dire, mais une tonne de questions envahissaient son esprit.

_**_ Comment vous… comment vous m'avez trouvé ?** _

L'homme qui inspectait méticuleusement la blessure, releva les yeux vers elle avant de replonger dans son occupation.

**__ J'étais à votre recherche gente Dame. Mais il me semble que je sois arrivé quelque peu en retard._**

Aileen n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Cet homme, sorti de nulle part, était à sa recherche ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? La jeune fille le regardait effarée de cette semi révélation. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, pourquoi cet homme la connaissait ? Et surtout, comment ?

_**_ À ma recherche..? Je suis désolée, mais j'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre… Vous me connaissez ?** _

L'homme la regarda en sentant le désarroi émané de la jeune fille. Ayant fini de s'occuper de sa blessure, il se redressa et la regarda. Il savait qu'il devrait tout lui expliquer. Du moins, la partie essentielle qui la concernait.

**__ Je vous connais Aileen, depuis un certain temps maintenant. Mais pour vous, je ne suis qu'un simple étranger. J'ai eu comme mission de veiller sur vous dans l'ombre, jusqu'au moment où vous auriez besoin de moi. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il me semble que je sois arrivé en retard. _**

**__ Dans quel but..? _**

**__ Dans le but de vous garder saine et sauve. Et que vous acceptiez le destin qui s'offre à vous. _**

_**_ Pouvez-vous être moins mystérieux ? Plus vous me donnez des réponses, et moins je comprends.** _

L'homme la regarda d'une façon qui l'a pria de l'excuser. Il avait l'habitude de parler de cette manière, de ne pas rentrer dans les détails, d'être évasif.

**__ Vous avez du remarquer mes particularités n'est-ce pas ? _**

Aileen porta alors automatiquement son regard sur ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses. Puis ils dévièrent vers ses étranges oreilles pointues. Oui, Aileen les avait remarqués. Alors elle reporta son attention vers les yeux de cet étrange homme et hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

_**_ Je ne fais pas parti de la race des Hommes. Je suis un être Elfique.** _

Aileen était au courant de toutes les races présentes en Terre du Milieu, mais jamais elle n'avait vu un Elfe de ses propres yeux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, la jeune fille fut incapable de réagir. Alors c'était à cela que ressemblait les Elfes ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru être à ce point éblouie d'en voir un.

**__ J'ai moi-même été choisi pour vous protéger et vous faire comprendre l'importance de votre présence dans la Communauté de l'Anneau._**

À la mention de la Communauté, Aileen ouvrit grand les yeux montrant combien elle était étonnée d'entendre cela. Elle était une simple humaine vivant à Bree, et maintenant un mystérieux Elfe lui disait qu'elle se devait d'intégrer la Communauté ?

**__ Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence serait bénéfique à la Communauté… Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine de dix-huit ans..!_**

L'Elfe comprenait la difficulté de la jeune humaine qui se trouvait devant lui, pour comprendre tout ce qu'il lui racontait. Pour être honnête, l'Elfe avait eu aussi des difficultés à accepter le fait qu'une jeune femme de cet âge se lance dans une aventure d'une ampleur terrible. Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter les ordres qui lui avaient été confiés. Puis, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de ne pas obéir.

Autrefois, il avait été un homme très respecté sur la Terre du Milieu. Tout le monde le connaissait pour faire partie de l'armée elfique de la Lórien. Et aujourd'hui, il vivait caché des siens comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il n'avait pas eu le choix non plus, même si par moments cela le pesait quelque peu. Mais il savait qu'un jour tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il y croyait.

**__ Pourquoi avoir fui de chez vous Aileen ?_**

La jeune humaine fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette question. Mais elle décida tout de même d'y répondre, avec une certaine curiosité derrière.

**__ Je ne m'entendais pas vraiment bien avec mon père. _**

**__ Pour quelles raisons ?_**

_**_ Il… il avait pris l'habitude de me battre.** _

Comment pouvait-on prendre l'habitude de battre quelqu'un ? Comment pouvait-on avoir plaisir à réitérer ces actes ? L'Elfe ne comprenait pas. Même s'il y avait une raison à tout ceci. Parce que rien n'arrivait pas hasard.

Il regarda tristement la jeune fille en face de lui. Il voyait sans aucune difficulté qu'elle avait du mal à aborder ce sujet, mais il en avait besoin. Parce qu'elle devait comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cet endroit, à ses côtés.

**__ Savez-vous pourquoi il agissait ainsi envers vous ?_**

_**_ Non. Mais j'ai la nette impression que vous, oui. Ce qui est étrange, vu que je ne vous connaissais pas avant aujourd'hui.** _

Comment un homme, ou plutôt un Elfe, pouvait en savoir plus sur sa propre vie qu'elle-même ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

**__ Et en quoi mon père expliquerait la situation dans laquelle je me trouve ?_**

**__ Il sait depuis le début que vous êtes différente. Il sait que votre destin n'est pas de rester chez vous à faire ce qu'il vous demande mais à intégrer la Communauté. _**

**__ C'est pour cela qu'il réagissait comme cela ? Parce qu'il n'acceptait pas de me voir partir pour les aider ?_**

_**_ Oui.** _

L'Elfe savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Mais le reste, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce n'était pas à lui de lui révéler tout ce qu'il savait. Elle devrait le découvrir elle-même.

Aileen quant à elle, réfléchissait à tout ce que cet Elfe venait lui dire. Son père lui menait la vie dure parce qu'elle avait le destin d'aider la Communauté de l'Anneau à sauver la Terre du Milieu de Sauron ? Etait-ce par simple jalousie ? Et si c'était son destin, c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix d'accepter ? Mais Aileen savait que son choix était fait. Elle ne s'empêchera pas de les aider pour son père. Et même si tout cela lui faisait peur, elle allait accepter.

L'Elfe se trouvait toujours assis à côté d'elle, et la regardait réfléchir. Il trouvait tout cela intéressant car il voyait plusieurs expressions sur son visage, sûrement en fonction de ce que à quoi elle pensait. Il y avait d'abord de l'incompréhension, puis de la surprise. Et alors qu'elle tournait les yeux pour le regarder, il vit de la détermination.

_**_ Je ne lui ferai pas plaisir en refusant de les aider. Alors… j'accepte. Même si je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire réellement et que… ça me fait peur.** _

Aileen baissa la tête, se sentant gênée et honteuse en même temps.

De son côté, l'Elfe souriait légèrement. Contrairement à Aileen, il se sentait soulagé qu'elle accepte son destin. Sans elle, il était clair que la Communauté de l'Anneau ne serait pas au complet et cela aurait eu des répercussions sur sa réussite à sauver la Terre du Milieu. Et afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait pris la meilleure décision, il se devait de l'emmener voir la personne qui lui avait donnée Aileen comme mission.

Il se levait alors et entreprit de rassembler quelques affaires qui leurs seraient utiles le temps de leur voyage. Aileen le regardait faire, intriguée. Mais elle comprit rapidement qu'ils devaient partir lorsqu'il lui tendit son sac qu'elle avait emmené avec elle en s'enfuyant de chez elle.

En repensant à ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était partie. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, jamais elle aurait rencontré cet être elfique qui l'avait sauvée de ces orques et jamais elle n'aurait appris qu'elle se devait de rejoindre la Communauté de l'Anneau. Puis elle se surprit à faire confiance à cet Elfe qu'elle venait de rencontrer. La confiance était quelque chose qu'elle n'accordait pas facilement mais avec lui, elle avait l'impression que c'était différent. Il inspirait la confiance et la loyauté.

Elle se leva à son tour, avec délicatesse par peur de réveiller la douleur de son abdomen. Mais Aileen avait l'impression de ne plus rien avoir. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, même minime soit-elle. Chose qui était assez étrange vu la blessure que l'orque lui avait causé. Elle se mit à regarder l'Elfe avec suspicion.

Il le remarqua, et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

**__ J'ai utilisé la magie elfique, lorsque vous étiez inconsciente. Vous n'auriez pas été guérie assez rapidement sinon. _**

**__ Merci..?_**

Il inclina sa tête lentement, et sortit de la pièce. Aileen le suivit jusqu'à dehors, n'ayant pas le temps de prendre la peine de regarder la chaleureuse maisonnette dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle essayait de le suivre aussi rapidement que ses jambes lui permettaient, puis elle vit rapidement qu'un cheval d'une robe magnifiquement blanche les attendait, déjà attelé. L'Elfe installa son sac de voyage qu'il venait de préparer et le sac d'Aileen sur son dos. Puis, une fois qu'il fut monté avec élégance sur le dos de la belle monture, il tendit une main à la jeune adolescente pour qu'elle monte à son tour.

Ensemble, ils commencèrent à chevaucher à travers la Terre du Milieu. Aileen espérait seulement qu'ils ne croiseraient pas les créatures de Sauron sur leur route même si elle savait que cela serait tout bonnement impossible de ne pas en croiser un seul.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne savait pas où l'Elfe la conduisait, Aileen appréciait la balade. Elle aimait sentir la force du cheval et entendre ses sabots fouler le sol et se sentait en sécurité avec l'Elfe, qu'elle serra de ses bras fins pour ne pas tomber. A cet instant précis, Aileen se sentait bien. Mais une question tourmentait encore son esprit.

_**_ Je me rends compte que savez plus de choses sur moi, que moi sur vous.** _

La jeune adolescente avait l'impression qu'il se riait d'elle en sentant sous ses mains, son estomac faire de légers soubresauts.

**__ Que souhaitez-vous savoir Dame Aileen ?_**

Aileen ressentait un sourire dans sa voix.

**__ Comment vous appelez-vous ?_**

**__ Je me nomme Haldir. Anciennement Haldir de la __Lórien._**

**__ La __Lórien ? Vous venez de là ?_**

**__ Oui. _**

**__ Pourquoi être parti ?_**

**__ C'est une très longue histoire, Dame Aileen. Et vous la connaitrez bien rapidement. _**

Aileen fronça les sourcils. Mais elle était contente de mettre enfin un nom sur cet être elfique qui l'avait sauvée. Les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle, puis Aileen repensa à quelque chose.

**__ Appelez-moi Aileen. Juste… Aileen. _**

**__ Si tel est votre désir. Aileen. _**

Elle sourit.

Le voyage ne faisait que commencer, mais Aileen en aimait déjà le début grâce à Haldir. Elle se sentait quelque peu impatiente d'en savoir plus et de rencontrer les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

* * *

**Voilà enfin le Chapitre Trois. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira car j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire quand même... x)**

**Comme vous l'avez lu, Haldir est présent dans ma fiction. Pour moi, écrire une fiction sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux, revenait à intégrer Haldir. C'est vraiment un personnage que j'apprécie et je suis vraiment déçue par le fait qu'il meurt dans le deuxième volet. Je pleure toujours à ce passage là! xD **

**Dans la suite de la fiction, vous comprendrez comment il est revenu aha :D **

**Passez de belles vacances, et je vous fais de gros bisous!**


End file.
